memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mogai class
The Mogai-class (also referred to as Valdore-type, Valdore-class, or Norexan-class), was a kind of Romulan warbird in service in the late 2370s and early 2380s. :The class is unnamed in its original appearance in ''Star Trek Nemesis, and Memory Alpha's article uses the name Valdore-type after the only canonically named example of the class. Some post-''Nemesis'' novels refer to the design as Valdore-class, while other novels and Star Trek Online dub it the'' Mogai''-class. The name Norexan-class is given in the Star Trek Customizable Card Game.'' History The Mogai-class was most likely made in response to the Klingon or the Federation starships. The , flagship of Commander Donatra of the Romulan Imperial Fleet, was a Mogai-class ship. ( ) The commanders of several Mogai-class warbirds were loyal to Donatra, the vessels later came to make up part of the fleet of the Imperial Romulan State once Donatra declared its existence and herself to be its empress. ( ; ) After the Hobus supernova of 2387 many Mogai-class warbirds fell into the hands of Obisek's Reman Resistance. Others were acquired by the Romulan Republic and made part of their fleet. ( ) Technical data Physical arrangement Similar in design to the warbird, the Valdore-type was a large, fixed-wing vessel, ranging in color from dark-green to brown. With a wingspan roughly 900 meters wide, the vessel featured a large section extending forward to create a down-sloped head shape. Warp nacelles were connected at the end of each wing with impulse engines mounted aft. The hull was marked by distinctive "feather" shaped plating. ( ) Tactical systems Ships of the Valdore-type featured several forward-mounted disruptor banks located on each wing and some on the forward section of the ship. It had at least one forward torpedo launcher able to fire four plasma torpedoes for each recharge. Several members of this class were outfitted with an experimental Phase cloaking device. ( }}) Main bridge of a Mogai-class]] The command center of the Valdore-type consisted of a roughly circular room distinguished by several console positions. With computers lining the rear bulkheads, a center seat or command chair and free-standing console were flanked by two additional stations. As another contrast to the D'deridex-class, the viewscreen of the Valdore-type was oval shaped. ( ) Class variations Subclasses In the early 25th century, the Mogai-class heavy warbird was available in four variants: basic, retrofit, Fleet Mogai and mirror. Differences among the subclasses were equipment, hull durability and power levels. Basic Mogais were cruisers commanded by officers with the rank of commander or higher. Retrofits were available to RRF officers with the rank of admiral. The fleet variant required support by Starfleet or the KDF to be obtained. The mirror universe counterpart featured a different bridge officer seating and a distinct livery. The class also spawned two sub-variants, the and es. ( ) Livery By 2409, a total of nine basic livery designs was available to choose from for RRF officers, which could be modified further. These options were known as: Romulan Type 1, 2 and Type 2 (Brown), Type 3, Reman Type 1 and 2, and Fleet Mogai, Veteran and Mirror. ( ) In addition, the installation of shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( ) Image:Mogai Romulan Type 1.jpg|Romulan Type 1 Image:Mogai Romulan Type 2.jpg|Romulan Type 2 Image:Mogai Romulan Type 2 (Brown).jpg|Romulan Type 2 (Brown) Image:Mogai Romulan Type 3.jpg|Romulan Type 3 Image:Mogai Reman Type 1.jpg|Reman Type 1 Image:Mogai Reman Type 2.jpg|Reman Type 2 Image:Mogai Veteran.jpg|Veteran variant Image:Mogai Fleet.jpg|Fleet variant Image:Mogai Mirror.jpg|Mirror variant Image:Mogai Breen.jpg|With Breen shields Image:Mogai Dominion.jpg|With Dominion shields Known vessels Romulan Star Empire * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Imperial Romulan State * * * * Reman Resistance * Zdenia Appendices Connections External links * * ** NPC version de:Mogai-Klasse category:romulan starship classes category:warbird classes